gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Errelosse
Geography Errelosse is mostly fertile plains, or long, rolling hills, dotted by twisted stones rising out of the ground. Upon these stones- known as "Folkvir"- are records, stories, histories and writings of all sorts. They are the paper on which the Losse record themselves and their culture. Of particular interest is the ring of stones, known as the Ring of Tears where the only form of government among the giants resides- that of the Stormblooded Council. The Stormblood is a clan unique among the giants; whereas giants are born into one clan or another the Stormbloods grant access based on martial prowess; that is, the Council will select a giant, old or young, male or female, who has proven themselves in combat, either against raiding parties at the region's borders, against the Nagra ,a fierce type of boar larger than a Nyx Hound, or against other giants in duels. The Council makes many of the important decisions for giants; for example, which clan receives certain grazing areas, and also settles disputes between giants. Another landmark is Sun Hollow, a cave located on the eastern edge of the region. Once a year, on midsummer day, at the sun set, the light will shine in such a way that a crystal set upon a natural pillar will reflect the light around the room for a minute, creating a dazzling spray of light. Once that minute is up and the sun has set, the Festival of Midsummer Night begins, which commemorates the time a giant first set eyes upon their home. Most of the reason why giants have never been encountered beyond their home here is that they are hemmed in on all sides by enemies; either lizard folk or elves, to the south the sea, or to the north the Forsaken Plains. These plains, which underground are mostly peat, were set alight during a raid by men from the north, who, in the process of hurling fire bombs at giants, accidentally hit exposed peat and set the entire plain on fire. Now, it is a wasteland, with fire still smoldering beneath the ground, and occasional geysers of burning gas or fire will erupt out of the ground. People The people of Errelosse are a race of nomadic giants, herders of cattle, each easily twice as tall as a man. They have shaggy, unkempt hair and long beards. They are a simple folk, in most regards- each tends his own flock, and by and large, they ignore one another. Their hair is typically red or brown, though it grays in old age. They are long-lived compared to men- easily three to four hundred years old, though the eldest I have heard of is six and fifty. Resources These nomads are, by and large, cattle herders. Their cattle are marked with complex runes that detail the owners name- a name made up of their personal name, that of their parents, and that of their father's bloodline. A few other professions exist here and there- mainly smiths at the few places that could be called settlements-, but the giants are solitary in the extreme. Whenever we would get close, most of them would warn us off or set their hounds on us. On these Nyx hounds, now, they are not the hunting dogs of Bordeux. These are dogs easily hitting six feet at the shoulder, eight on the tallest. However, they are not really domesticated, or even tamed. Rather, a few will enter this sort of pact between themselves and the giants, where the giants provide food and they protection from other packs. Religion The giants of Errelosse primarily engage in limited ancestor worship; these ancestors, whose spirits inhabit certain Folkvir stones, can read fortunes and shape the earth when appeased. On the other hand, certain legends tell of entire clans and their herds swallowed by the earth for not properly honoring their ancestors. Category:Regions Category:Regions of Telluris